A substantial body of work in the art of condition change analysis and event forewarning exists. Some exemplary work includes Method and System for Knowledge Discovery using nonlinear statistical analysis and a 1st and 2nd Tier Computer Program, Methods for Improved Forewarning of Critical Events Across Multiple Data Channels, Methods for Consistent Forewarning of Critical Events Across Multiple Data Channels, Condition Assessment of Nonlinear Processes, Integrated Method for Chaotic Time Series Analysis, Method and Apparatus for Extraction of Low-frequency Artifacts from Brain Waves for Alertness Detection, Methods for Using a Biometric Parameter in the Identification of Persons, and Methods for Improved Forewarning of Condition Changes in Monitoring Physical Processes. In addition, existing work on phase-space reconstruction of numerical data uses recurrence matrices, fractal dimension, geodesic distance, and Granger causality.